


Doctor doctor

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - He felt the force of being pushed back before he hears the usually soft voice screaming his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post JANUARY 2014

He felt the force of being pushed back before he hears the usually soft voice screaming his name. The force he met the ground with would barely have mattered in the past, but as old age crept on him the bruises pained and lasted.

Barely having a chance to worry over himself that same soft voice was beside him again, “Sigma, are you okay? I’m sorry for pushing you but it was needed.”

Sigma pushed himself up wafting a hand at the woman as though it would too push away the bruises. Finally in a sitting position, too stubborn to allow the red-head to aid him, Sigma could finally take in their surroundings. As usual the landscape was adorned in splashes of blood; limbs, both pale white and grey with rot, so lovingly ripped and torn to shredded veins. Even his own clothes were dirtied from simply heading outside of base. Beside them was the person – once had been – who had lunged him. Now, its head was smashed under a metal pole Luna had been using to defend them.

"Dr. Sigma, I need to tend to your injuries," Luna said, trying to reach his bloodied arm.

"I’m no doctor… and neither are you," He spat, guilt resurfacing from a past that was too recent. "Diana was."

He finally looked at the woman beside him. Her pale face was crumbling from wear; the machinery beneath visible. There was no denying the great use she was; Akane often admired her skills (and in turn his). Whilst she needed new parts to keep the few alive, it was Diana’s mauled face forcing a smile as he put her out of misery.

"I’ll try my best," Luna said flatly, the concern she had only a second ago withered into a state of following routine.


End file.
